Therapy and Dreamings
by Hermione Solo
Summary: Carolina the maid loves Theo, but theres a catch Theo is a prince and soon to be married to an EVIL ! princess. She fights for her true love, but will she privale?
1. Chapter 1

The names (and story)have been changed to protect the innocent (i.e. me).

**Therapy and Dreamings**

Preface

Once there was a handsome prince. Prince Theo was his name and he was everything a prince should

be. He was tall and lean and as I've said before he was beautiful.

He had thin lone fingered hands and curly dark hair. His grin boyish and playful. His laugh contagious and warm. but by far his best feature if most over looked, would be his eyes. Theo's warm, honest, honest intelligent eyes. They were Bella brown.(Edward sees Bella from across the room and unlike most brown eyes hers looked intelligent and alive. Midnight Sun.) You had to trust those eyes.

Carolina did not look over his eyes.

******************************************************************

Theo was indeed a very princely prince with his hunting, hawking and riding all the time with his lordly (if not always honorable) friends. This did not make him a snot like one might think. Theo was in fact kind to the lowliest of maids, Carolina, Who was quite smitten with Theo and all his charms.

She was terrified that he would discover her smittiness and send her down in the dungeon to be tortured by her friend (he wasn't all bad, just good at his job) Eric the mathematician who would use proofs and other such nonsense to driver a person out of there mind.

So Carolina contented herself with helping out as much as possible. Doing his washing, sweeping, dusting, throwing the garbage, and stocking the supplies in his bathroom. Things like that. And she was happy. She was all ways grateful for his arm brushing hers,or the thanks gave and particularly hoes times when his hand was 3 inches away from her bustling.

She longed for Theo to see her as more then merely the maid, but as far as she could tell he never would. He was wrong.

So yeah if you actually finished reading this randomness feel free to tell me what ya think!


	2. part of the story but not a real chapter

Top of Form 1

"Just leave 'er alone Simon. Let'er be a lil' eccentric if she wants" Jeromy sighed, tiered of Siman's constant picking on Carolina. Truth be told the country born Earl liked Carolina more then he wanted to admit  
"I'm not trying to be mean, it's just a funny lookin' shirt"  
Carolina was getting angrier and angrier. How dare he!? He had no right to criticize the way she dressed! at least she wasn't a walking billboard for Hollister! er I mean uh at least she didn't wear wight wigs and lace like a wanna be French man.  
Concealing her feelings was never easy and it was clear to Theo that Carolina was seeing had an idea. An awful idea. The prince had a wonderful, awful idea. He smirked and giggled to himself (princes aren't really allowed to giggle) and said casually, laughter dancing in his eyes, " You know what Carolina, I think you should give Simon here a piece of your mind."  
Carolina looked at him cautiously.  
"Go ahead," Theo grinned leaning back in his chair "give it to him."  
She let him have it.  
"How dare you?!My mother My dear departed mother,God rest her sole, gave me this blouse! It's all I have left of her Do you like insulting Peoples dead parents sir? Is it something you find pleasure in?" Carolina turned on the water works, "Why would you mock my mother? Why?"  
Both Simon and Jeramey looked uncomfortably at the door and Simon took a few steps back word towards the door.  
"Uh yeah, I got, something I have to do... somewhere else." Jeramey mumbled as he inched closer to the door.  
"Me too, I'm really sorry Carolina. I didn't mean to um, you know, insult your mom. I'll see ya later Theo."  
With that they were gone. The door slamming behind them breaking the tension. Carolina wiped off the crocodile tears looking pleased with herself.  
"Say doesn't your mom work in the stables? Doesn't she train the horses?" Theo asked, smiling wide.  
Carolina looked shyly giving him a smile of her own,"Yes but Sir Simon doesn't need to know that. Maybe he'll think the next time he tries to a have a laugh at another's expense."

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Bartamis

Sir Bartamis the incopatent was unperturbed by his title. Infact he refused to beleave other knights wold call him that behind his back. Carolina woldn't hesatate to call him that to his front besides every other name in the book.

She loved him dearly. he was one of her greatest freinds. Disregarding Daphnie the apprentice seamstress and the exotic Apolo, her father, the huntsmens apprentice. They were children together when the blond short sighted ten yeaar old was sent to castle Portman for training and a new independince.

The other squires were ruff and all boy, (excluding Cassandra, the only lady knight) while Barty after being kept indoors most of his young life, was not. He was no good at fencing, no good at the cross bow, no good at hand to hand combat and espetialy bad at jousting. He was so skitish around the horses not one would permit him a ride more then a few minuts. Little Carolina, who at that age hung about the stables would watch the pastey little boy try and try and try again. Each time he dusted himself off key undiscouraged and convinced he had done better then the time before. True or not.

Carolina watched, invisable up her tree amazed. How could one kid be that disfunctional ? how could he be so posative? After the 7th time he'd been nocked of the dapple gray Carolina's mother had given him she slid down her tree and decided to help and maybe convince him to stop that awful singing.

"Hello! Do you need help?" Carolina called,

"Nope. I'm doin' fine." He was obviously very stuborn and Carolina rolled her eyes. She wlalked over to him still on his back and looked downraising her eye brows, " In what world are you doing fine?" I just watched you fall off Sugers abilzillion times."

"Hey!" he said notabley offended dusting himself off. Oh, Carolina looked up, he wasn't so little.

"Well it's true! What you need to do is-" and she proceded to explain exactly what he was doing wrong. Did he liston? of corse not. (Maybe Carolina wasn't as kind as she should have been...) He didn't look like he even considerde what she said at all and this infuriated her.

So Carolina would yell at him, he'd try again. This went on until finaly all three of them exousted walked back to the stable.

"Look, all keep helping you, but you gotta give me something to work with here."

I'm tryin' !" he protested, "It's hard!

Carolina sighed, exasperated. _It's not that hard your just stuborn_, she thougt. Knowing that that wouldn't help anything, she asked "What's your name anyway?" instead.

"Barty." he said tilting his head and blinking. He looked just like an owl and Carolina burst out laufing.

"What ?" he asked smiling a little, unsure what the joke was.

"Nothing," she gigled, "I just- forget it!"

"Oh kay..." he looked at her with that same expression and Carolina gigled again.

"I'm Carolina," she smiled. Deciding that she liked this boy. A bit odd but he seemed nice anuff.

After month she finaly tought him to ride. He asked her if he do anything after all she had done for something for only thing he could do she dicied was to teach her to read.

Caroline loved listening to stories. She listened to her father weave tales of his own childhood. Enthraled with the adventures of a boy and his dog. She listoned to the preist on Sunday morning wwith the same rapped enthusasm and an even more eagor wanted to perouse these storys with her own eyes, wanted to discover other adventures and deeds done a hundred years ago. Her greatest longing was the written word and as a pesint girl, she new this was her only oppertunity.

Barty tought her . But he was pationt. verry unalike to Carolinas canstent creteacks. She learned quickly and soon with some help was able to read the book of Mathew. She was forever greatful and from then on if she herd and uncindword from anyones mouth but her own (She thought of him as a brother and treated him as such,) She would scold adn berate those nay sayers. They didn't know him like she did.


End file.
